The present invention relates to a monitoring system and method for manufacturing control, and in particular to a real-time monitoring system and method for processes or tools.
Abnormal states occur in manufacturing processes due to control conditions affecting process tools, with modification thereof displayed in a single interface.
Normally, a single interface displays one control condition while a complex monitoring interface displays a plurality of control conditions. Numerous control conditions and corresponding abnormal states of present processes or tools, however, are provided as a baseline. In addition, numerous abnormal states for one process or tool are sometimes monitored. Thus, existing single and complex monitoring interfaces cannot satisfy requirements.